1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device that is applied to a hybrid vehicle in which a dual-clutch transmission is provided and electric motors are respectively connected to two input shafts of the transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a dual-clutch transmission in which gear trains are respectively provided between a first input shaft and an output system and between a second input shaft and the output system and one of those two input shafts is selectively connected to an internal combustion engine. In addition, there is known a hybrid vehicle on which the above-described dual-clutch transmission is mounted and motors are respectively connected to input shafts of the transmission (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-079005 (JP 2003-079005 A)). In the vehicle described in JP 2003-079005 A, when the driving force of an engine is assisted by one of the first motor and the second motor while the vehicle is travelling using the driving force of the engine, all the sleeves of transmission gears provided in association with the other one of the motors are placed in a neutral state.
In the vehicle described in JP 2003-079005 A, while the vehicle is travelling using the driving force of the engine and the driving force is being assisted by one of the motors, when a brake pedal is depressed to require deceleration involving the necessity to downshift, the sleeves associated with the other one of the motors are actuated after the brake pedal has been depressed. Therefore, a period of time required to downshift may extend.